The present invention relates to wheel rim cleaning devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a wheel rim cleaner for removing dirt and grime from the surface of a wheel rim. When secured to the wheel rim, the housing and the brush of the wheel rim cleaner rotate independently from the rim, thereby cleaning the surface of the wheel rim while a vehicle is in motion.
It is a common occurrence for dirt and grime to accumulate on wheel rims of a vehicle during normal usage. In most instances, removing the accumulated dirt and grime is a time consuming and laborious task for the vehicle owner. Many vehicle owners prefer their rims to be clean and shiny on a regular basis, however maintaining this can be difficult. Currently, there is no way to clean wheel rims while the vehicle is in use. Thus, the vehicle owner must find the time to clean the rims or pay a cleaning service to do so. Therefore, a wheel rim cleaning device that can be removably secured to a wheel rim to clean the surface of the rim while the vehicle is in use is needed.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to wheel rim cleaners. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to handheld brushes that are operated by a user to clean the wheel rim. One device includes a hollow j-shaped tube with a brush head that is configured to apply a soap solution to the inside surface of a wheel rim. Another device includes a handheld brush that utilizes a motor to rotate a brush head to clean the crevices of the wheel rim. Another device includes a motorized brush and spray mechanism disposed within a drive through vehicle washing system to clean the wheel rim.
These known art devices have several drawbacks. Many of these devices require a user to hold a handle to apply the brush head to the wheel rim in order to effectively clean the rim. Many of these devices fail to include a fastener that secures the device to the hub of the wheel rim. Further, these devices do not include a housing having a bearing that is configured to rotate the wheel rim cleaner independent from the wheel, while a vehicle is in motion. Lastly, many of these devices fail to include a telescopically adjustable arm that allows the brush head to make contact with the interior surface of the wheel rim, such that the rim is cleaned while the vehicle is in motion.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing wheel rim cleaning devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.